


Avatar Star Wars AU (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Star Wars fan art [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Art, Avatar crossover, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: I read this head canon somewhere on here… I can’t remember now as it was so long ago now… But I loved it and wish I could link to it.But it was something along the line of:‘Anakin is the Avatar and a Fire Bender. Obi-Wan is a Water bender but like Uncle Iroh has learn more bending then that of his born element. He is one of Avatar Anakin’s teachers.’But to who’s head canon it was… here, art of your inspiring idea. =D





	Avatar Star Wars AU (!Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I read this head canon somewhere on here… I can’t remember now as it was so long ago now… But I loved it and wish I could link to it.
> 
> But it was something along the line of:  
>  _‘Anakin is the Avatar and a Fire Bender. Obi-Wan is a Water bender but like Uncle Iroh has learn more bending then that of his born element. He is one of Avatar Anakin’s teachers.’_
> 
> **But to who’s head canon it was… here, art of your inspiring idea. =D**


End file.
